Castlolvania
by Crayonne the story teller
Summary: Une parodie de Castlevania avec mes amis comme personnages principaux. Sano Alone est le détenteur du fouet sacré, l'Orange Killer. Mais Dracorange est de retour !


Cette histoire a été écrire pendant ma première année de lycée, en 2000. Elle a donc dix ans ! Il s'agit d'une parodie de Castlevania, avec dans les rôles principaux, mes amis. Il n'y a pas trop de private jokes, donc je ne pense pas qu'il y est de problèmes au niveau de la lecture.

***_*_*_*_*_***

**Prologue**

***_*_*_*_*_***

Une lune écarlate brille dans le ciel, tendit que des nuages noires s'annoncent à l'horizon...  
Tout est tranquille...  
Seul un coassement éloigner déchire l'air froid de la nuit...  
Soudain, le tonnerre gronde derrière les montagnes morbides et dans le village de Raccon City. Tel le hurlement d'un géant courroucé, ce son terrible secoue les maisons comme si elles n'étaient que des fétus de paille.  
Mais personne ne bouge...  
Le village est calme...  
Car tout les gens ont fuis après avoir été avertit que l'armée puissante et diabolique assemblée par Dracorange s'apprêtaient à marcher sur la vallée morte pour enterré l'humanité dans une tombe de terreur...  
Malheureusement, il n'y a pas un seul endroit qui ait été épargner par ces légions assoiffées de sang, composée de zombies, de squelettes et d'esprits dépravé...

Il existe un clan qui s'est toujours trouvé là pour s'assurer de l'extermination de Dracorange... Il s'agit de la famille Alone...  
Pendant des générations les alones ont transmis à l'aîné de la famille les secrets et le savoir faire de la chasse à Dracorange... Le dernier combat entre Dracorange et les Alones a eut lieu il y a un siècle...

Aujourd'hui, la comtesse Dracorange est de retour.  
Il est de nouveau temps pour les forces du bien et du mal de s'affronter dans une bataille ancienne...  
Et il se pourrait bien que personne ne sache qui finira par triompher...

***_*_*_*_*_***

**CASTALONIA**

***_*_*_*_*_***

La terreur, qui n'allait jamais cesser, s'incarna, à ma connaissance, dans le village de Raccoon City. La nuit était tombée plus vite que d'habitude... L'homme se dépêcha de retourner à son logis, surpris de voir sa ville, autrefois si pleine de vie, si calme et si silencieuse... Sano était le dernier descendant de la noble famille Alone, les célèbres chasseurs de Dracorange.  
Un mauvais pressentiment...  
Sano s'avança doucement vers la porte, et il vit qu'elle était ouverte... Tout n'était que désordre à l'intérieur... Il essaya de garder son sang froid, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la disparition de son épouse et de son fils, il se mit à hurler. Cela ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'une seule personne... Dracorange...

Entre temps, la vie d'un homme répondant au nom de Rolucard subissait le joug de forces puissantes. Il s'agissait du même Rolucard qui, il y a un siècle, s'était ligué avec Sojiro Alone pour détruire la comtesse Dracorange Van Vald Tepes.  
Pour débarrasser le monde d'une lignée maudite, Rolucard avait annulé ses pouvoirs avant d'entamé ce qui devait être un sommeil éternel...  
A présent, Rolucard n'ignore en rien le mal qui, une fois de plus, s'est éveillé en sa patrie.  
Quittant la crypte où il s'était réfugié, il repartit à la recherche du château maudit : Castlalonia, la demeure de Dracorange...

Sano se précipita vers se qui restait de sa chambre espérant que ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait encore. Fouillant ça et là, il finit par retrouver. C'était un simple coffre de bois, mais ce qu'il contenait était aussi précieux que sa propre vie : le Orange Killer... Tel était le nom du fouet sacré qui appartenait à la famille Alone depuis des générations...  
L'Orange Killer avait été fabriqué par le premier membre de la famille Alone, dont le nom s'était perdu dans les limbes du temps. Son pouvoir sacré était tel que lui seul pouvait détruire Dracorange, une autre arme n'ayant aucun effet sur la comtesse...  
En prenant le fouet sacré entre ses mains, Sano avait scellé sa destiné: il poursuivrait Dracorange jusqu'à la mort...  
Un coin de ciel bleu sourit à la fenêtre. Un rayon de soleil se glissa sur le visage de Sano, à travers le rideau. Il est temps de partir à la recherche de Castlalonia, le château de Dracorange...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Devant Rolucard se dressait fièrement le Castlalonia. Les grandes grilles de fer rouillées s'ouvrirent devant lui, et le vampire avança vers son ancienne demeure. Tout avait changé depuis un siècle... Mais il savait que le château maudit pouvait changer de forme, tel était son terrible pouvoir. Rolucard ouvrit la grande porte qui se trouvait devant lui et avança précautionneusement, craignant à chaque instant une attaque ennemie. Il hésitât un instant. Vers quels dangers s'avançait-il? Mais son courage eut raison de ses craintes et il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du Castlalonia...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Sano quitta sa demeure, plus déterminé que jamais. Armé du fouet sacré, il quitta sa ville natale pour rejoindre la demeure de l'être qui le répugnait le plus, celui qui lui avait enlevé ce qui lui était le plus précieux au monde... Il était seul dans cette quête, et personne ne pouvait l'aider...

***_*_*_*_*_***

La créature était installée dans un fauteuil de velours. De longues racines semblaient sortirent de sa tunique, et de magnifiques pétales orange entouraient son visage. Elle se leva et hurla :  
"Je veux que l'on tue tous ceux qui chercherons à me barrer le chemin vers la conquête du monde... Tuez les tous! Qui que ce soit, même mon père, tuez le!"

***_*_*_*_*_***

Il faisait un brouillard humide que la lune, à son premier quartier, ne pouvait percer entièrement. Autour de Sano, les feuilles d'arbres laissaient tombés des gouttes de rosée, semblables à des pleurs. Nul bruit ne montait de la forêt ensevelie dans l'ombre.  
-Et merde! J'y vois plus rien! Cette forêt est vraiment sombre!  
Il fouilla dans ses poches, cherchant désespérément un moyen de faire de la lumière afin d'éclairer son chemin.  
-Bordel! Où est ce que j'ai bien pu mettre c'te familier...  
(Note de l'auteur de la fanfics : je sais, normalement c'est Alucard qui possède les familiers mais bon... Et puis comment voulez vous que Sano retrouve son chemin dans cette forêt toute sombre? Faut bien l'aider un peu non?)  
Finalement, Sano retrouva le familier qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Une petite fée du nom de Narya tanael apparut dans une lueur dorée.  
-Que puis-je faire pour toi, noble descendant des Alone?  
-J'ai besoin de lumière! On n'y voit rien dans cette forêt!  
-j'ai compris... pas la peine de me faire un dessin...  
Disant cela, elle laissa une traîné de lumière derrière elle.  
- Suivez-moi, je vous guiderai vers la sortie de cette forêt...  
-Ouais mais bon, si tu continue à voler aussi vite, je ne verrais jamais le Castlalonia!!! Tu me diras aussi, ma femme ce n'est pas une grande perte, elle ne fait que me forcer à faire la vaisselle dans notre taverne de Racoon city... Mais bon, il y a aussi mon fils qui s'est fait enlever, et puis si je ne vais pas les sauver tout les deux, l'auteur de cette fanfic n'aurait pas d'histoire à raconter, alors...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Rolucard avait déjà atteints le grand hall du Castlalonia, quand il sentit une puissance qui lui semblait familière.  
-C'est la même aura qui émanait de Sojiro Alone il y a cent ans... C'est donc un descendant des Alones? Ici? Il possède le puissant Orange Killer, je le sens... Il faut que je le retrouve! Vite! Avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus! C'est ma fille, mais c'est aussi mon ennemie...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Une étrange brume baigne les lieux. Des nuages tourbillonnent sur cette étendue grise, empêchant le soleil de passer et maintenant la région dans une obscurité permanente. Sano sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps tendit que la température se rafraîchissait peu à  
peu.  
"- je ne dois pas faillir à la tâche que je me suis fixer... Je jure par ce fouet sacré de retrouver Dracorange Van Vlad tepes et de la détruire à tout jamais..."  
Le Castlalonia se dressait à présent devant le légendaire tueur de vampires... Armé de son seul fouet Orange Killer, Sano avait décidé d'affronter Dracorange...Les portes du château maudits étaient ouvertes... Seul, Sano entra...

***_*_*_*_*_***

"-Je sens sa puissance se rapprocher de moi... Il faut que je me dépêche... Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner..."  
Rolucard continuait son chemin, pressant le pas, quand soudain...  
"-AIE!!! Ca ne va pas la tête? On n'est pas dans un jeu de quille à ce que je sache!!! C'est une fanfic basé sur Castlevania, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fonce dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir!!!"  
Le vampire regarda la personne qu'il avait bousculé et reconnut Mihona Alone, fille de Sano de son état et descendante de l'illustre famille légendaire.  
"- Toi aussi tu es une Alone?  
-Oui... Et toi t'es qui? Qu'est ce tu fiche ici? Moi j'ai ma mère et mon frère à sauver, alors tu me cherche pas, d'accord?  
-Comment as tu fais pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce château maudit?  
-Rien de plus simple : j'ai demandé à mon familier écureuil de me guider dans la forêt maléfique...  
-Et l'autre Alone? Celui qui possède le fouet sacré Orange Killer?  
-Tu veux parler de mon père? Il était partit se ravitailler en Saké dans la ville voisine, mais Dracorange à attaquer notre village et enlevé ma mère et mon frère... Moi j'ai réussi à échapper à ce monstre, et j'ai décidé de me rendre ici pour récupérer tout les trésors  
qui traîne et sauver ma famille par la même occas'!"  
Rolucard : "-(Consternation...) Mais, et ta famille? Tu ne compte pas les aider?  
-Bah nan! Moi, si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour devenir riche!  
- (re-consternation) Mais tu vas les laisser à la Mercie de Dracorange sans rien faire???  
-Mais maman saura se débrouiller sans l'aide de papa, il doit être à la maison en train de boire un verre de saké ou en train de faire la vaisselle... Il ne doit même pas être au courant pour le retour de Dracorange!!!  
-(Méga consternation) Ouais, mais pour le moment, ton père vient d'entrer dans le Castlalonia et il a en sa possession le fouet sacré de votre famille : l'Orange Killer!"  
Le temps se figea quelques instants.  
Puis, brisant le silence, Mihona se mit à paniquer :  
"-Quoi??? Papa est dans ce château maudit? Et il a ramené le fouet sacré avec lui???  
-Euh... C'est ce que je viens de te dire...  
-Mais c'est affreux!!!  
-??? Bah, pourquoi???  
-Avec ce fouet entre les mains, il est encore plus dangereux que Dracorange!!!  
-Euh... Ce n'est pas le but recherché?  
-Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que mon père ne sait pas du tout manier ce fouet sacré!!! Il risque de se tuer bêtement, ou pire! De tuer ma mère et mon frère sans faire gaffe!!!  
-Effectivement... Mais comment cela se fait-il? On m'a dit que tout les Alones savaient utiliser l'Orange Killer?  
-Oui mais tu vois, à l'origine, c'est ma maman qui à apprit à utiliser le fouet...  
-(Consternation le retour) Ton père va se tuer tout seul... Il faut que nous allions à sa rencontre... On doit lui retirer ce fouet d'entre les mains...  
-Euh, c'est bien gentil mais j'te connais pas le grand! C'est quoi ton nom?  
-Rolucard Van Vlad Tepes...  
-Mais t'es le fils du grand manitou? Alors comme ça c'était toi, il y a un siècle, qui a aider Sojiro Alone à détruire Dracorange?  
-Oui, c'est bien moi, mademoiselle Mihona Alone...  
-Bon, okay, j't'accompagne..."

***_*_*_*_*_***

Tendit que Rolucard et Mihona errent dans le Castlalonia à la recherche de Sano, ce dernier  
observait les tableaux magnifiques qui ornaient les couloirs du château irréel.  
"-Bah on peut dire que cette Dracorange à bon goût... Il y a des tableaux qui sont vraiment pas mal... Ouin, je veux dessiner comme ça moi aussi..."  
Disant cela, il observa le fouet sacré de sa famille, le Orange killer...  
"-Mouais... J'm'en suis encore jamais servit de ce truc là moi... C'était plutôt ma femme qui l'utilisait... Sur moi... Pffff! J'fait comment si jamais y'a des bestioles qui me tombe sur le coin de la tronche? Ah là là j'te jure...J'suis vraiment dans le pétrin..."

***_*_*_*_*_***

Nos deux héros venaient de s'enfoncer aux cœurs des ténèbres, dans ces régions encore inexplorés du Castlalonia où régnait une végétation luxuriante aux formes étranges et l'aspect repoussant. De toutes parts retentissaient des bruits inquiétants, et l'obscurité n'était pas faite pour rassurer le visiteur non avertit... Mihona demanda au vampire :  
"-Pourquoi donc sommes nous passé par ici? Il y a de l'eau croupie partout et l'odeur n'est pas des plus agréables...  
-C'est normal ma chère... Nous sommes dans les égouts du Castlalonia...  
-QUOI????!!!  
-C'est le chemin le plus rapide afin de rejoindre votre père...  
-Ouais, bah j'me serais bien passé de prendre ce chemin là!!! Mes vêtements vont être salis à cause de vos idées saugrenues! Passé par les égouts.. Non mais quelle idée idiote!!  
-Euh..."  
Rolucard pointait son index vers la jeune fille.  
"-QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE ROLUCARD???  
-Regardez derrière vous mademoiselle..."  
Se retournant doucement, Mihona découvrit un reptile, croisement entre un crapaud et une sorte de lézard, se faufiler sur son épaule.  
"!!!!!!!!!!"  
Morte de peur, la bête s'enfuie. Rien n'est plus repoussant que ces créatures évoluant à leurs aises dans ces marécages obscures. Rolucard réprima un mouvement de dégoût à leurs vues, mais il fallait coûte que coûte passer par là, sinon la vie de Sano Alone serait menacé par...  
sa propre maladresse...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Pendant ce temps là, Kouraï Alone attendait du haut de la tour de la mort prématuré... (CF Castlevania III : Dracula's curse) Son fils venait tout juste de s'endormir. Elle songeait :  
"-Sano... J'espère que tu vas venir nous sauver, parce que sinon... Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend!! m'enfin, Mihona doit être quelque part dans le Castlalonia elle aussi... Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie de reprendre l'Orange Killer à son père et me le ramener en bon état afin que je détruise Dracorange... Si jamais il se blessait avec notre fouet sacré, il ne pourrait plus faire la vaisselle pendant un petit bout de temps... "

***_*_*_*_*_***

"-ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM!"  
Sano renifla.  
"-je crois qu'on parle de moi là... M'enfin, faut que j'réussisse à atteindre Dracorange avant que ma femme me tape une crise..."  
Le chasseur de vampires continua son chemin à l'intérieur du château maudit...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Il faisait tellement sombre que Sano ne put s'empêcher de rappelé son familier fée qui apparut en illuminant le couloir où il se trouvait.  
"-Vous vous êtes perdu, comme d'habitude... je ne sais ce qu'avait votre femme dans la tête quand elle m'a demandé de devenir votre familier, mais je regrette l'époque lointaine où je travaillais pour elle.  
-T'es censé faire de la lumière et éclairé mon chemin, pas me parlé de ma femme...  
-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de pas très doué... Qu'est ce que vous compté faire si les zombies que j'aperçois là bas vous attaque? Utiliser le fouet sacré? Vous risqué de vous faire très mal vous savez... Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de le confier à votre femme... Elle sait sacrément bien s'en servir!  
-Moi aussi je sais m'en servir... Enfin, je suis censé savoir m'en servir... Et puis c'est quoi ton délire? Des zombies... Ah j'te jure!"  
Il se retourna et découvrit qu'elle avait raison. Du fond du couloir, Sano découvrit une dizaine de cadavres putréfiés s'avancé vers lui. C'étaient les corps de ceux qui avaient courageusement combattu Dracorange et ses sbires il y a de cela une centaine d'années. Et  
voilà qu'à présent, ils ont été réduit à l'état de zombies et tentent de barré la route au courageux chasseur de vampires.  
"-Et maintenant, j'fais quoi moi???  
-Débrouillés vous, c'est vous qui posséder le fouet sacré de la famille Alone n'est ce pas? A vous de vous en servir correctement... Moi, je retourne dans ma carte Imagin'R..."  
(Note : Bah vous voulez qu'il la range où cette satanée fée? Et puis c'est mieux pour elle parce qu'on sait jamais avec Sano, il a le fouet des Alones entre les mains et ne sait pas s'en servir, l'auriez vous déjà oublier???)  
"-Aaaaaaaaaaah! T'es vraiment une lâcheuse!!!!! J'fais quoi moi maintenant????"  
Tout en disant cela, il serra le fouet entre ses mains. Il était temps pour lui de montrer ce qu'il savait faire...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Rolucard et Mihona s'arrêtèrent. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des bruits étranges.  
"-Mihona... Tu entends?  
-Qu'est ce c'est que ces bruits bizarre? Et cette odeur de putréfaction...  
-Il y a des zombies dans le coin... On devrait faire attention...  
-Il y a des voix? Les zombies savent parler?  
-Une voix... C'est une voix d'homme... Ce ne serait pas...  
-MON PERE???"  
Mihona se mit à courir à travers le long couloir, suivit de Rolucard. Ce qu'ils découvrirent était à la limite du soutenable...

Sano utilisait le fouet sacré de façon... Etrange... Les zombies étaient morts... De rires... Le chasseur de vampire, en voulant utiliser l'Orange Killer, s'était emmêlé dedans. Et les zombies, en l'observant, le trouvait ridicule. (Note : Gomen Sano... Mais c'est pour la bonne cause...)  
Rolucard, tout d'abord amusé par les efforts de Sano, finit par détruire les zombies en lançant son sortilège favoris : "HELL FIRE !!!" Mihona aida son père à se démêlé du fouet, tout en lui faisant des reproches.  
"-Papa... Maman t'avait dit de rester sagement à la maison et de finir la vaisselle que tu avait commencé... Pourquoi tu es là? Et en plus, tu t'amuse avec le fouet préférer de maman... Si jamais elle savait ça, elle te ferait nettoyer toute la taverne de Racoon City avec un simple chiffon et un verre d'eau!!!  
-Mais, Mihona, je...  
-Tu te tais! J'ai pas finis de parler!... Maintenant j'ai finis... Donc, tu voulais dire?  
-Je voulais sauver ta mère et ton frère des griffes de Dracorange, et puis voilà quoi...  
-T'es vraiment pas doué... Faut qu'on retrouve maman et qu'on lui donne son fouet... Elle saura mieux l'utilisé que toi..."  
Rolucard se marrait tout seul dans son coin. Il se demandait si la mère était pire que la fille...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Nos trois héros se mirent donc en route... Le château maudit était un véritable labyrinthe et sans la présence de Rolucard, ils auraient tôt fait de se perdre...  
Rolucard : "Euh... Vous savez quoi? Je crois que nous sommes perdus..."(Note : Toute ressemblance avec des fait réels où avec des personnages qui aurait existé est  
purement fictifs...)  
Mihona et Sano le regardèrent, abasourdit. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que quiconque ne fasse le moindre geste ou ne souffle le plus petit mot. Soudain, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le vampire et lui donna une bonne rouste avant de hurler :  
"Mais qui m'a fichu deux abrutis pareille??? Mon père qui sait pas utiliser un fouet correctement et un vampire dénué de sens de l'orientation dans son propre château!!!"  
"Mais euh..." Gémit Rolucard.  
De grandes larmes luisaient au coin de ses yeux. Puis, d'un coup, il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant.(Note : Bordel! Je n'arriverai jamais à faire une fanfic sérieuse avec ces deux là!)  
Mihona le prit en pitié et tenta de le consoler.  
"C'est de ta faute aussi, Rol... (C'est le diminutif de Rolucard pour ceux qui n'aurait pas capté.) Tu nous dit que tu connaît le château par cœur et puis après tu nous sort comme quoi on est perdu..."  
Sano s'approcha d'eux. Il leurs dit :  
"Et puis de toute façons, hein, c'est pas grave... C'est la faute de l'auteur de la fanfic...A cause d'elle on passe pour des imbéciles... Regarde-moi! Je suis une pauv' tâche qui sait pas utiliser un fouet! Et puis regarde Mihona! C'est même pas ma vrai fille, on l'a adopté il y a des années et l'auteur sait même pas comment mettre tout ça en forme!!!"  
Rolucard se calma, tira un mouchoir de sa poche et se mouchât. Il dit entre deux shproutshprout :  
"On aura sa peau, hein? On lui fera la peau à l'auteur de la fanfic?"  
"Promit...." murmura le chasseur de vampires.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Derrière son ordinateur, Crayonne eut un frisson.  
"Mais merde, c'est moi l'auteur de la fanfic! J'en fais ce que je veux de mes personnages!!! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça, pas à moi!!!"  
Elle se jura de les faire souffrir dès qu'elle le pourrait...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Du haut de la tour de la mort prématurée, Dracorange appela l'un de ses sbires. C'était une succube qui avait pour nom Bélial. (Note pour les gens qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'une succube : Démon femelle qui, la nuit, viennent s'unir à certain hommes et ainsi créé d'autres démons). Donc, Draconanga appela Bélial, la succube toute de noir vêtue. Celle ci, avant même que son maître ne lui adressa la  
savait quelle mission il allait lui confier...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Rolucard, Sano et Mihona se perdait péniblement dans le Castlalonia, quand il virent la haute tour de la mort prématurée au travers la grande fenêtre au verres brisés. Mihona lança à ses compagnons :  
"Et bah voilà! Il suffit d'aller la haut et on retrouvera Dracorange et maman!"  
"Je le savais qu'en passant par ici nous retrouverions notre chemin..." murmura Rolucard.  
Il fut gratifié d'un superbe retourné de Mihona qui alla se logé dans sa mâchoire. Sano observait la scène, mort de rire. Et dire que se serait à eux de sauver le monde...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Dracorange observa les trois étranges personnages qui étaient entrés dans sa demeure légendaire.  
"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont l'air.... Idiots !!! Crétins !!! Incapables !!! Imbé..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Kouraï Alone lui avait mit un pain dans la tronche et semblait pour le moins... Enervée...  
"Hey !!! Tu parle de ma famille là j'te signale !!! Et c'est pas parce que tu es le grand méchant de l'histoire que j'ai pas le droit de te mettre des coups !!! Attends un peu que j'récupère mon fouet !!! Tu fera moins le malin !!!"  
Babyalone se mit à pleurer. Kouraï le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler :  
"T'inquiète pas mon petit bonhomme ! Papa va venir nous délivrer... Et là... Je pourrais lui mettre une de ces raclées !!! Et à c'te crétin de Dracorange aussi !!!"  
Dracorange se releva. Désormais, elle ferait attention a ne pas parler des Alones devant cette furie...

***_*_*_*_*_***

Bélial déambulait dans les couloirs du Castlalonia, à la recherche des trois "héros" de notre histoire.  
"Comme c'est étrange, se dit-elle, ils n'emprunte pas le bon chemin afin de parvenir à la tour de la mort prématurée..."  
Effectivement, Mihona, Rol et Sano se dirigeaient vers le colisée...

"Rol, tu nous emmène où comme ça?"  
Mihona, armée d'une grosse massue, se traînait derrière le vampire qui suait à grosse goutte rien qu'a l'idée de la douleur.  
"Euh... Je sais exactement où on va... On est en direction de... Euh... Tu sais... Comment ça s'appelle déjà... Enfin... Voilà quoi !!!"  
Disant cela, il sourit d'un air niais.  
"Mouais..." Mihona s'énervait discrètement. Elle tapota la tête de Rol avec la massue. Sano, resté à l'arrière, les regardait en souriant : tant que Rolucard était là, sa fille ne pensait plus a le frapper, lui... mais une question restait en suspens : allaient-ils réussir à sauver le monde avec un crétin comme Rol ?

Mihona avait prit la tête du groupe, car Rolucard n'était, me semble t-il, pas à la hauteur... Il se traînait lamentablement, soutenu par Sano. Tapotant la grosse bosse qui était apparut après le coup de massue de Mihona, Rol gémit :  
"Pourquoi tu me tape tout le temps ??? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ???"  
Mihona se retourna et lui hurla :  
"PARCE QUE TU N'EST QU'UN CRETIN SANS CERVELLE ET SANS SENS DE L'ORIENTATION !!!"  
Sourd, Rol regarda Sano qui s'était bouché les oreilles. Ce dernier lui demanda doucement :  
"C'est fini ? Je peux entendre maintenant?"  
"Ou... Oui... Je... Je crois...?"  
Autour d'eux, un brouillard épais vint se former. Nos trois amis n'y voyait plus rien, lorsque Sano se cogna le genoux.  
" !!!"  
"Regarde ou tu marche papa, tu viens de renverser une pierre tombale... Dis moi, ça porte pas malheur ?"  
De la fissure apparut une étrange forme bleutée, qui ressemblait étrangement à...  
"My God !!! Ce qu'il ressemble à notre ancêtre, vous savez, le premier Alone chasseur de vampire..."  
Mihona ne pu cacher sa surprise, personne d'autre ne pu la cacher d'ailleurs. Sojiro Alone tourna la tête vers Sano :  
"Hey !!! S'pice d'alcoolo !!! Faut k't'aille zigouiller Dracorange !!! Au fait salut Rol !!! Ca va ?"  
"Pas tellement, la petite Mihona arrête pas de me coller des tartes et de me filer des coups de massues..."  
PAF !!! Une dent en moins, Rol confirma :  
"Fa Fue Comme Ef Fé Fiolente ?"  
Sojiro, honteux, continua sa conversation avec Sano :  
"T'es un Alone alors va sauver le monde ! Quoique... Nan, tout compte fais... Mouais mais si t'y va pas..."  
"Ma femme va m'étriper !!!"  
Sano tremblait de peur. Sojiro eut pitié de lui.  
"Finalement, va sauver le monde... On verra plus tard quand on devra la dominer c'te planète... Bon, moi j'y vais... Faut que j'finisse ma partie de Ragnarock... Salut !!!"  
Et le premier Alone disparut, laissant Sano dans la perplexité, Rol avec sa douleur et Mihona avec sa massue.

***_*_*_*_*_***

Bélial avait finalement retrouvé les trois campagnards paumés dans le colisée du château.  
"Ils vont avoir une surprise de taille en voyant ce que je vais leurs envoyer... Si il arrive à l'heure bien sûr..."  
Elle se mit à rire d'un rire diabolique, à l'image de son maître.

***_*_*_*_*_***

"A votre gauche, des statuettes datant de l'empire romain... A votre droite, des colonnes romaines, d'une valeur approximative de..."  
"TAIS-TOI ROL !!!"  
Mihona lui colla une bonne droite, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire directement.  
"Tu nous as dit que passer par ici nous amènerait plus vite à la tour de la mort prématurée !!!"  
"Oui oui !!! Je sais !!! Il suffit de prendre ce chemin là... De contourner par là... Excusez moi madame, auriez vous l'obligeance de nous laisser passer?"  
Bélial lui colla un pain. Puis elle se présenta aux deux autres.  
"Je suis Bélial, succube de mon état, et serviteur de Dracorange... A votre service Mesdemoiselles Messieurs... Cher Rolucard, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu..."  
"Toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois... Pourquoi toutes les femmes de cette histoire sont violentes? Je vais porter pleine contre l'auteur..."  
(Note de Crayonne : "Fais ça seulement, Rol, et je te décalque la tête contre un mur !!! Est ce bien clair entre nous ?" Petite voix de Rol : "Vi madame...")  
Bélial sourit légèrement, puis claqua des doigts. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se détacha de la sombre porte qui se trouvait derrière elle.  
"Voici votre prochain adversaire... Ces attaques sont mortelles pour ceux l'entendent... Je vais observer votre manière de vous défaire d'un aussi terrible adversaire..."  
Et c'est ainsi qu'apparut l'un des plus terrible adversaires que les Alones n'avaient jamais rencontré...  
"Tue les Pini !!!"  
"Pourquoi les chiens belges ont-ils le museau tout écrasé ? Parce qu'ils courent après les voitures arrêtés !!!"  
Mihona se boucha les oreilles, ainsi que Rolucard. Sano ne réussit qu'à prononcer une seule phrase :  
"TU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRSSSSS !!!!"  
Malheureusement, Pini, puisque tel était le nom de ce monstre terrifiant, continua :  
"Pourquoi les belges n'arrivent pas a chasser le canard ? Parce qu'ils ne lancent pas les chien assez hauts !!!"  
Comment nos amis allaient-ils réussirent à vaincre un monstre aussi puissant ?

Pini continuait à raconter des blagues pas drôles :  
"Pourquoi devant les magasins belges il y a toujours un tas de merde?  
- Sur la porte c'est écrit 'Poussez Fort' "  
Tout cela devenait insoutenable, et Sano ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler :  
"TU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRSSSS!!!!"  
Rol s'en était évanoui, et Mihona se bouchait toujours les oreilles. De son côté, Bélial observait la scène, morte de rire, des boules quies enfoncé dans les oreilles.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est amusant tout ça... Si Dracorange avait fait appel à moi plus tôt, on n'en serait déjà débarrasser depuis le troisième chapitre..."  
Pini ne s'arrêtait plus :  
"Ce sont deux belges à la chasse, ils voient passer un deltaplane. Le premier belge épaule et tire  
-Bah tu l'as raté !!  
-Oui mais il a lâché sa proie. "  
Ca ne pouvais plus durer. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Sano observait Bélial, et plus particulièrement ses boules quies. Il regarda Rolucard, mais vit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Quand à Mihona, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Seul. Lui seul pouvait les sauver. Avec une rapidité peu commune, Sano se rua vers Bélial et lui arracha les boules quies des oreilles.  
"Mais qu'est ce que... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Elle ne supportait pas les pinades du monstre qu'elle avait lancer sur nos héros. Déployant ses deux magnifiques paires d'ailes de chauve souris, elle s'envola vers la fenêtre la plus proche en hurlant :  
"Je reviendraiiiiiiiiit !!! Peut être pas dans cette fanfic, mais je reviendraaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit !!!"  
Sano se boucha les oreilles grâce aux boules quies. Il s'approcha doucement de Pini qui continuait de déblatéré tout son stock de blagues sur les belges.  
"Pourquoi il y a une baignoire sur les camions des pompiers belges?  
- Pour la sirène !!!"  
Sano souriait à l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il s'adressa à Pini :  
"J'ai ce que tu recherche depuis si longtemps Pini !!! Regarde !!!"  
Le Alone déballa un poster géant d'Ayumi Hamasaki devant le nez du monstre qui en fit une syncope. Remballant son poster, Sano se tourna vers ses deux alliés et fit un V victorieux.  
"Mihona, tu peux réveiller Rol STP ? Je crois qu'on va pas tarder à nous retrouver face à Dracorange..."  
"Pas de problème !"  
La jeune fille sortit sa massue et donna un coup dans la tête de Rol qui résonna plusieurs minutes environ. Après quelques détours, ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour de la mort prématurée. Ils étaient seuls et allaient affronter Dracorange…

***_*_*_*_*_***

La tour de la mort prématurée se dresse devant nos trois héros. Dracorange doit à tout jamais être détruite ! ! ! Une tâche dont Sano doute parfois d'être à la hauteur. Mais au moment de renoncer, il repense à sa femme, et à la raclée qu'il risque de se prendre…

Un simple escalier de pierre, une herse et une porte sépare les héros de la comtesse Dracorange. Les pointes de la herse sont maculées de sang. Des cadavres broyés gisent en dessous, réduit à l'état de squelettes dans leurs armures rouillées. Seule une porte sépare nos amis de leurs destinée… Lorsqu'ils la poussèrent, elle se ferma violemment derrière eux… Leurs dernière bataille serait la plus dure te la plus pénible de toutes…

Des lanternes placées tout autour de la salle dispersaient une lumière verdâtre. Du haut de son trône, Dracorange toisa les jeunes gens.  
(Note de Rol : « Jeune ? J'ai 400 ans mais bon… »)  
-Vous avez forcé les portes de mon château, avec l'intention de me tuer… Pauvres fous ! Je règne depuis des siècles sur ce territoire ! Vous n'êtes pas les premiers assassins que je rencontre. Ils sont venus nombreux… Regardez donc ce qu'ils sont devenus… »  
Personne n'eut le temps de voir Kouraï se jeter sur Dracorange et lui enfoncé un poignard dans le dos. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il transperça le corps de la comtesse et ressortit au devant. Kouraï se mit à rire :  
« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! T'avais oublié de fermer le cachot crétin ! ! ! »  
Puis, se tournant vers Sano :  
« Donne moi le Orange Killer que je l'achève ! ! ! Magne-toi ! ! ! »  
« Euh, ouais ! Une minute ! Je ne sais pas où je… »  
Dracorange se releva et, avec une vitesse impossible à décrire, donna un violent coup à Kouraï qui tomba au sol.  
« Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on s'attaque à moi… A qui le tour à présent ? »  
Mihona recula, Rolucard avait sortit son épée.  
« Comme je regrette d'être le père d'un monstre tel que toi, Dracorange…Et maintenant, il est temps de mettre fin aux conflits qui on mener les Alones à te combattre… »

Sano ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de sa femme. Pâle, égaré, il se mit à hurler :  
« DRACORANGAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! TU NE PAIE RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! ! ! A PRESENT, C'EST A TON TOUR DE MOURIR ! ! ! »  
Armé du fouet sacré, il se jeta sur son pire ennemie…

Mihona et Rolucard observait les deux adversaires.  
« Dis-moi, Rol, tu crois qu'on devrait aider mon père ? »  
« C'est leurs combat et personne ne pourra les empêcher de se battre…Tu devrais aller voir comment va ta mère, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte… Elle a du caractère, comme toi… »  
Mihona grogna, mais le moment était mal choisi pour casser la tronche de Rol. Débuta alors le terrible combat…  
« Qui peut savoir lequel des deux gagnera ? Ils possèdent la même puissance et la même volonté… » Murmura Rolucard.  
Il avait raison. Aucun des deux adversaires n'avait l'avantage. Et le combat aurait certainement duré longtemps s'il n'était pas intervenu pour repousser Dracorange vers son trône de velours.

A présent, Rolucard et Sano se tenaient face à leur pire ennemie, tendit que Mihona s'occupait de Kouraï, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.  
« Assez jouer ! ! ! Il est temps pour vous de connaître la véritable étendue de mes pouvoirs ! » hurlait Dracorange d'une voix glaciale. Elle frappa dans ses mains, et, instantanément, un vent glacial se leva, mordant cruellement le visage de nos héros. Kouraï ouvrit doucement les yeux…  
« Où est Babyalone ? Où est-il ? »  
« Tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi maman ? »  
« Je l'ai laissé dans le cachot où Dracorange m'a enfermé ! ! ! Il faut le récupéré ! ! ! Mihona ! Je compte sur toi ! ! ! »  
« D'accord ! »  
« Ah ! Au fait ! Une dernière chose… A côté du cachot, il y a la salle des trésors... Tu pourras prendre tout ce qui est de grande valeur ? »  
« Pas de problème ! ! ! »  
Mihona disparut dans les couloirs sombre du Castlalonia…

Malgré ses blessures, Sano réussit à atteindre Dracorange, qui poussa un hurlement de rage.  
« Je vais te tuer définitivement Dracorange… Plus jamais nous n'auront besoin d'initier nos enfants à manipuler ce fouet sacré, car ce soir, tu vas mourir ! ! ! »  
Le sourire méprisant de Dracorange se transforma en un rictus de terreur. Elle se lève d'un bond et lance une série d'incantations. Mais rien ne pouvait atteindre le dernier descendant des Alones qui s'avançait, arme au poing.  
« Adieu Dracorange ! ! ! »  
Dans un sourire, Sano utilisa pour la dernière fois le Vampire Killer. Dracorange se tétanisa, les yeux révulsés, et explosa en un millier de fragments, tout comme le Castlalonia…

***_*_*_*_*_***

**Epilogue**

***_*_*_*_*_***

Sano Alone repris conscience sur l'herbe tendre d'un lac. Le décor lui semblait étrangement familier… Ce lac ressemblait à celui qui entourait le Castlalonia, mais la monstrueuse battisse a disparut… A la place se dresse quelques ruines rongées par le lierre…En se relevant, il aperçut ses amis étendu eux aussi. Non, cela n'avait pas été un rêve, mais la réalité…  
« Dracorange est morte… Mais maintenant… Ca va être à moi de faire la vaisselle, et le ménage… Pfffiouuuu… Quelle journée j'te jure… »  
Il regarda le soleil couchant, qui avait pris une teinte orangé…

***_*_*_*_*_***

**THE END **

***_*_*_*_*_***


End file.
